


One More?

by Tokinya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff, i always end up writing for less popular ships lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa just wants kisses from his Kei-chan, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More?

“Kei-chan~ Give me a kiss~” Oikawa tapped his finger against his upturned lips, keeping his unwavering gaze upon Tsukishima.

“No.” Tsukishima hadn’t even bothered to look up from his textbook and he didn’t even need to to know Oikawa was already pouting from across the table. “Can’t you see I’m busy?” 

Despite the reasoning, Oikawa continued to press on, leaning in closer with a hand propping up his chin. “Just one kiss won’t hurt!”

There was clearly no stopping Oikawa from bothering him with such childish antics and sometimes Tsukishima wondered who the older one was. Oikawa had turned up out of the blue at his front door and Tsukishima would have left him out there in the cold if his mother hadn’t invited him in. The blond spared his boyfriend a glance, almost flinching when he realised Oikawa was still staring at him with a faint smile, index finger patiently tapping rhythmically on his lips. “You’re creeping me out here.” Of course he wasn’t going to admit how much he liked the way Oikawa would always look at him with so much affection, as though he was worth every second spent on him.

The grin only widened and Oikawa tilted his head to the side inquisitively. “So mean! You’re probably jealous of my good looks right? Don’t worry, you’ve got a nice face too—“

The sentence was abruptly cut off with a kick to the shin from under the table but it only resulted in more whining on Oikawa’s part, much to Tsukishima’s dismay. There was no way his homework was going to be completed at this rate.

“Please?” Oikawa requested in such a sweet voice that Tsukishima would have doubly ignored along with a look of disgust if it had been anyone else. Slamming shut his unfinished homework, Tsukishima decided to give in to Oikawa’s whims, leaning in to meet Oikawa’s lips, lightly pressing his own against them.

The faint hue of pink that dusted Tsukishima’s cheeks did not go unnoticed but Oikawa held back a chuckle just so that he wouldn’t piss his boyfriend off too much. “One more?”

“I knew this was going to happen.” Tsukishima complained, but he complied anyway, their lips tenderly meeting once more. The phrase ‘butterflies in your stomach’ never seemed to make any sense to him until he got together with Oikawa.

“Another one?”

This was never going to end, was it? “You,” Tsukishima pulled Oikawa in closer for another kiss. “…Are such a sap.”

“But you like it~”

“You’re lucky I do.”


End file.
